Dark Silk Angel
by Draiq
Summary: A dark and painfully twisted man: that's what he is, what he was. But something's about to change, and by god...it's going to be huge. M, Slash/yaoi, violence, blood, In-Progress
1. Dark

Hiya peeps!

Well boy did it take me a while to find this fandom! Curses and bother and all that, because by the time I've gotten round to watching Angel, most of the fandom has gone!

But not to worry! XD Stubborn as I am, I'm gunna write my own anyways!

So here it is! A hopefully completely new idea (though I have no way of knowing if it is) to go with this wonderful pairing and show!

I hope you can enjoy the ride with me, as I really have NO idea where this is going as of yet XD

**Disclaimer:** Angel is not, and never will be, mine. But hey, a girl can dream!

**8888888888888888888888**

Angel's eyes snapped open, shining brightly in the dimly lit room.

Like pure black silk he slipped from his equally dark sheets, padding slowly across the cool floor to his wardrobe. He pulled on a black shirt, pants, coat, and heavy boots. The usual attire.

Stealing down the stars like the quietest of shadows he excited the building, forsaking his many company cars for the joys of a walk on his own in the dark, deadly streets of Los Angeles.

He looked up at the moon, and couldn't help but start to laugh.

Oh, it was so good to be alive!

Well, as alive as a person without a beating heart can be.

Laughing gleefully he spun in a circle, grinning up at the stars as the first drops of rain splashed against his cheeks.

"Hey! Gene Kelly! Get yer damn pansy ass out of my joint!"

Angel sighed, why could he never just enjoy the world around him?

He turned to the offending punks, grinning as the rain began to fall in torrential floods, "your joint?" he pulled an puzzled face, "I had no idea it belonged to you, it wasn't marked. I'm so sorry."

He took a few innocent steps closer, "would you like me to mark it for you now, or later?"

The thugs leered at him. "You're a bloody big feller!" said one, grinning as he raised a glinting knife threateningly, completely ignoring Angel's words.

Angel smiled, "and yet you still think you can take me."

The ring leader hissed, advancing on Angel with his three lackeys, "you 'aint so big that my knife won't cut you into little tiny pieces!"

Angel raised his hands, palms up in a gesture of vulnerability. "Hey now, before you go trying to kill me with those shiny new weapons of yours, there's something you should know…"

He trailed off, looking to the side so as not to provoke them.

"Oh yeah?" sneered the leader, "and what's that?"

Like lightning Angel had reached forward, grabbing the man's wrist and twisting it, before slamming his closed hand upwards against the hilt of the knife, driving it cleanly through the thug's throat and into the skull.

"For me mate, you need wood."

The three others simply stood gaping, before one of them burst out, "you bastard! You killed 'im! You bloody killed Martin!"

Angel grimaced, wiping away a stray drop of blood that had fallen on the back of his hand, he gestured vaguely at the fast increasing pool of blood at his feet, "he hadn't marked the street yet, I was helping him along" he grinned, "It's written in blood now."

Still he shook his head, "But why _did_ I kill him? I should have known better."

He looked up, sharp fangs glinting in the bright moonlight.

"But don't worry, I'm far too hungry to let it happen again…"

**888888888888888888888**

Well there you go! XD

Please tell me what you think! Go on, the button's right there! You know you wanna push it! XD


	2. Deadly

Hiya peeps!

Back really quickly on this one, because it really needed some further development XD

I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Angel isn't mine, okay?! Quit rubbing it in my face.

**8888888888888888888**

Angel sighed heavily, letting the now limp body fall from his grasp.

He wiped his mouth, but he really needn't have. He had impeccable eating habits.

He was a sight to be seen.

Standing tall and proud beneath the full moon, torrential rain falling around him, flattening his hair against his head and running down his body in rivulets.

He tipped his head back and basked in the cool glow, fresh water cascading down his outstretched arms.

With a small grin he spun on his heel, turning back towards the man he had first killed. With a soft sound of pleasure he bit into his index finger, and let a single drop of blood fall into the rapidly diluting pool of scarlet.

He turned away again, walking down the street in a cool even stride, hands in his pockets and a mocking grin on his face.

" 's my joint now."

88888888888888888

Angel strolled the dark streets lazily, until he came upon an old style pub.

He looked up, "ahhh, beautiful!"

The dark haired vampire slid through the doors without a sound, seating himself at the back corner of the bar, signalling for a beer.

He barely made it to his second before he got a hit. He had to admit, he was wet; he could understand why tonight they bit so quickly.

A blonde haired woman slipped onto the seat beside him, looking up at him with fluttering eyelashes and a large, coy smile.

"Well hi there handsome!" she gushed, "can I buy you a drink?"

He smiled warmly, watching the affect he was having on her, "that would be lovely, thank you."

The drink came, and he sat and spoke with her for a while, smiling and nodding just enough to have her melting on the inside.

His drink was finished rapidly, and he led her out of the bar, his arm looped around her waist and a happy, half drunk look on her face.

He led her down a side alley, pushing her against a wall gently and capturing her mouth with his own.

She moaned and pushed up against him, fingers curling into the dark silk of his shirt, struggling to pull him impossibly close, sloppily trying to devour him with hungry kisses.

He pulled back, a low growl leaving his throat as his face shifted, sharp teeth glinting in the night as he watched her with yellow eyes.

Her eyes widened and she screamed, struggling frantically to pull out of his grasp.

He just tutted at her, "don't worry my lovely, this will only hurt a lot…"

And with a feral snarl he fell on her neck, biting into the soft silken flesh harshly, feeling the bones break under his sharp incisors as he drained her of her lifeblood in seconds.

He moved back, letting her body fall to the pavement, splashing as it fell into a deep puddle.

He looked down at her with disgust, "well as lovely as your blood was sweetheart, you just aren't as good as I was hoping for."

He shrugged, it stood to reason, he had very high standards.

Sure she was blonde, but that was only one of his bases covered.

He left the alley in the same measured stride, once again soaking wet thanks to the rain that had continued to poor the whole night.

It would be sun up soon, he could feel the warmth beginning to creep into the air. With a soft sigh he turned back towards Wolfram and Hart, making his fast way down the dark and dreary streets.

He moved through his office sleekly, shedding sodden clothing as he went. He didn't bother to pull back the black silk covers on his bed, and simply led down on top, pulling them to him to cushion himself comfortably.

Curled in amongst his black sheets, naked and wet haired, he grinned.

**8888888888888888888**

Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! There is plenty more fun coming, so stick around XD

Go on, push the button! You know you wanna!


	3. Delicious

Hiya peeps!

Well, here's a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will, 'nough said.

**888888888888888888888888888888**

Spike whistled quietly to himself as he entered the silent building through the sewer entrance.

He sighed contentedly; he'd just barely missed being char-grilled by the early morning sunrays. Making his way up the stairs into the main foyer he looked around, shaking his head with a small smile.

"You'd think a place like this would work 'round the clock." he mumbled to himself. The building was entirely deserted.

Just as he had given up all hope of finding someone to annoy, Lorne walked wearily out of his office, rubbing sleep from his green eyes. Looking up he caught sight of Spike and beamed.

"Spike! Good morning honey, how was your night?"

Spike shrugged, walking over to stand with the dressing gown clad demon. "Nothing really interesting, just a rumour that there's a new vampire in town."

Spike grinned, "whoever this new guy is, he's brutal. But he should know better than to go up against Angel and I, after all, we're the Big Bad, and the Big Bader."

Lorne smiled but looked slightly worried, "well, if this new vampire is a threat, we should tell Angel-Cakes as soon as possible."

Spike nodded and followed Lorne through Angel's office, eyebrow climbing as he noticed scattered clothing leading a trail towards the lift in small, soaking piles. Lorne noticed them too, and looked at Spike questioningly. The vampire just shrugged.

Pressing the button for Angel's room, the two stood quietly in the elevator. The doors pinged open and the two's eyebrows rose again; the trail of clothes led on.

Lorne was the first to follow, "you don't think…no…he can't be with a girl…" he stated quietly, almost to himself.

Spike nodded grimly and followed, now beginning to become worried. Was Angel injured? Had his clothes been torn from him in some kind of fight? And why were all of the small black piles sodden?

Lorne was the first to turn the corner into Angel's bedroom.

"Angel Beaf Ca-"

Spike heard a startled squeak, before Lorne swung back around the corner, pressing himself hard against the wall, a hand held to his rapidly beating heart as he focused his slightly hazing eyes on Spike.

"Ugh…" was all the green-skinned demon seemed able to manage.

Now Spike was really worried. He turned to move around the corner, but was pulled back by Lorne, "we should really come back later, there's no point in disturbing him over something like this."

He nodded as though to himself, and hurried back to the elevator, hand still clutched to his heart.

Spike felt like his eyebrow could not possibly move further up his face, and yet it surprised him by succeeding.

Stealing himself for whatever horrors lay around the corner, he pulled himself together and swung around it, snide remark already half way past his lips.

"Hey Ang-"

He was stopped in his tracks, eyes drawn to the large bed covered in black silken sheets.

He gulped.

Suddenly the sodden piles of clothing made sense.

Twisted comfortably in the centre of his large bed was Angel, pillowed by his black doona pulled around himself and matching pillows strewn all around his naked form.

Spike tried to look away, he really did, but it wasn't often you got a chance like this. Hell, you _never_ got a chance like this.

His eyes trailed all over the naked form splayed so comfortably in its pile of sheets. Angel's arms were wrapped around a large bundle of blankets, Spike rationalised that he had pulled them to him as a makeshift pillow. He was half curled, and his back arched beautifully, pale skin clashing deliciously with the dark silk pulled against him. The curve of his back showed every muscle, every contour, open to Spike's hungrily devouring eyes. Strong shoulder blades showed in stark relief, well muscled upper arms clearly visible.

Spike's eyes trailed lower, following the silken curve of Angel's spine down to the most wonderfully rounded glutes he had ever seen in his life, and down further, following deliciously muscled legs that seemed to go on forever.

Spike felt the air leave his lungs in a woosh, and wiped at his mouth just to check that he wasn't really drooling.

Wait…what?!

It suddenly hit him that he was stood at the entrance to Angel's room, staring longingly at the world's most beautiful naked man.

MAN???!!!

Oh hell no! He was NOT gay!

He gasped and spun back around the corner, pressing himself against the wall and clutching at his chest to catch his breath, aware that he didn't really need it.

With a sinking feeling, he realised he had reacted in exactly the same way as Lorne. Well, on the bright side, at least he wasn't the only one affected by it…

Quickly collecting his thoughts he moved back towards the elevator, turning to face Angel's apartment again.

"Hey! Angel you lazy arse, where are you?!" he called in the best approximation he could make of his usually annoying tone; though it was incredibly hard to concentrate on being irritating with images of a naked Angel flashing through his mind.

He made his slow and loud way through the rooms. "Oy! We've got a vampire problem and you need to fix it!" he called, stealing himself to take the step into Angel's room.

Angel looked up at him blearily, black silk sheets thankfully pulled over his lower half, but large, muscled chest still very visible.

"Wha?" he asked quietly, a questioning look on his face.

Spike gulped, but forced himself to stay on track, "there's a new guy in town, thinks he's the Big Bad or something. Pretty brutal from what I've heard. Lorne thinks it could be a problem." he said calmly, leaning against the door frame, convincing himself that he was looking at Angel's face, not his chest.

Angel nodded slowly, moving to get up. "alright, I'll be down in a second."

Spike took that as a dismissal and fled for his life, managing to leave the room just before the sheets were thrown aside, knowing that if he had seen, his knees just might have given out under him.

Once he was down in the lobby again he took a deep breath, calming himself. He knew if he had a heart it would be beating a hundred miles an hour right now.

He shook his head, what was this? He wasn't gay, he knew that.

So why did he need to take a cold shower?

**888888888888888888888888**

Well there you go!

Okay, I admit it, I just wanted to describe a naked Angel, but come on, can you blame me? XD

Go on, press the button, you know you want to XD


End file.
